Verrückt/Trivia
*If the player turns the power on, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music coming out of the speakers on the wall outside where the radio for the song easter egg in Black Ops is. *It was revealed storyline wise in one of Call of the Dead radios that Ultimus "Tank" Dempsey was one of the four Marines deployed in Verrückt. He was captured alive by Group 935. *Two other Marines, "Smokey" and John "Banana", were revealed to have been killed in the Asylum in the Dreamland Server and through a radio found in Revalations. *The fourth Marine's identity was revealed in a note in Alpha Omega ans Paxton "Gunner" Ridge. He somehow managed to escape the asylum and was persumed to be the only survivor of the mission. *On the end of the balcony that the player sees when they first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be immediately sold to the circus." in German. *Numerous screams and eerie voices can be heard randomly around the map, along with scripted locations as listed below. **The door left of the power room, when opened, one can hear quiet sobbing from a boy. ** A man can be heard screaming in the room with the M1897 Trench Gun. **Frequent screams can be heard from the first unlockable room on the American side before it is unlocked. **On the American Side, when a player crouches next to the open cremation oven a baby, woman, or sometimes a man can be heard crying. **A man can be heard screaming and shouting loudly in the small room with the wheelchairs and Thompson. **When the 'Use' button is pressed when the player is crouched beside the wheel on the dentist's chair, a drilling sound can be heard, followed by a man screaming. *Right above the stairs in the Power Room is some writing inside the room. It says "Wish too often, and your wishing well will run." This is a reference to the Teddy Bear in the Mystery Box. *There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony, in the room just before Double Tap. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box spawns. **The mannequin has "1942" written on it, while the knives have unrecognizable symbols on the blade. **There is also another mannequin on the map that is hanging by a rope in the Speed Cola room, next to the Juggernog poster. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun, next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If the player jumps into it, the player can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935". *In the room next to the Speed Cola machine and in the kitchen, the wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21". The first part refers to the date June 24th, 1938 which is when a meteor exploded 12 miles above Chicora, Pennsylvania in the United States. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicora,_Pennsylvania The 9:21 refers to a Bible verse Jeremiah 9:21. *In the Verrückt trailer at 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to Element 115. These numbers cannot actually be seen in the map. *In the first trailer, the flag that hangs outside shows a swastika, however in-game flag shows the Wehrmacht eagle. *In the rooms between the teleporter in Kino der Toten, there is a room with a dental chair that is a copy of the room with the dental chair in Verrückt, only undamaged and more modern. *The Zombie Labs preview for the Rezzurection map pack displays a poster of Verrückt, a zombified Russian with a Skorpion is seen. However, the Skorpion is never used in-game. *It was once possible to deploy a machine gun in the little room where the BAR machine gun is located. The feature can still be seen in the Veruckt zombies trailer. *In the World at War version, if the player opens the door from the Kitchen to the Right Upstairs before opening the door that lead to Right Balcony, zombies will not spawn at the window behind the Speed Cola machine. *In the Polish version of Call of Duty: World at War, the map was known as "Sanitarium for the insane zombies". *In the World at War and Black Ops versions the room with the power switch, a radio voice can be heard reciting the numbers "4-8-15-16-23-42." These are the numbers from the TV show . *In the World at War and Black Ops versions, outside of the barrier with the unlockable room with the deployable BAR in it, there are rows of unusable machine guns under the ground. These include the BAR, FG42, MG42, and the Browning M1919; these can only be seen using noclip. *In the World at War and Black Ops versions, if the player uses the noclip console command and flies behind the Power Room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the player goes to the friends menu while someone is playing Verrückt, it is misspelled as 'Verrukt'. *In the World at War and '' Black Ops'' versions a mounted MG42 can be found in the fountain via noclipping. It is usable, though it has no practical use. Also when a player is holding the mounted MG42 it cannot be seen by other players. **In the map Revelations, the fountain plays a role in the easter egg, it is located in the Verrückt portion of the map. ***Furthermore, in the remastered version of Verrückt in Black Ops III, the fountain has been replaced with a new one with a statue of a little girl in a fountain full of blood. *In Black Ops III, it is possible for the player to go to the different spawn room before turning on the power if the player receives an Anywhere But Here GobbleGum. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, if a player turns on power and runs back to spawn, it is possible to hear music playing. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the numbers "935" are visible on the gate leading to the asylum.https://youtu.be/Knxo2XtZtmY *In the World at War version: the Quick Revive poster found opposite the Double Tap machine has a different icon, featuring a heartbeat. This is fixed in Black Ops and Black Ops III versions of the map, however. a2e3450c9e16fc51e572bd40d8b78412-1.png|Quick Revive poster found in Verrückt, featuring an alternate icon. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia